


Стой на своём

by timmy_failure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Origins Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Но… ты же промокнешь.<br/>— Вот поэтому я и предлагаю тебе взять мой зонт, пока я не передумал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стой на своём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand Your Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187471) by [kiichandesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichandesu/pseuds/kiichandesu). 



> Mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4479101).

Феликс терпеть не мог дождь. Раньше до скверной погоды ему не было особого дела, но с недавних пор начал её ненавидеть. От сырости он становился дёрганный и сам не свой, а от одной мысли о том, чтобы промокнуть, под кожей начинало свербеть. Хотелось верить, что виной тому не привившаяся ему кошачья натура Плагга. Это было бы попросту жалко (мягко говоря), но других правдоподобных объяснений не находилось.

Он не только притягивал несчастья, но ещё и стал котом. Полный набор получил. _Восхитительно._

Мысли перекинулись на Ледибаг, когда, направляясь к выходу, он увидел впереди два тёмных хвостика. В обладательнице хвостиков он быстро опознал одну из своих новых одноклассниц (Бриджит, кажется?), но не стал отвлекаться от образа героини в костюме в горошек.

Он вспомнил её голубые глаза, в которых ясно читался страх. Вспомнил, как её взгляд прояснился и стал вдруг уверенным, как сказанные слова её преобразили. Те слова задумывались не столько утешением, сколько вежливой просьбой прекратить суетиться и сделать уже что-нибудь, потому что она начинала действовать на нервы.

(Она спасла Хлою, она спасла _его,_ и ей всё равно нужен был кто-то, кто скажет, что она хорошо справляется со своей работой?)

И всё же она с благодарностью улыбнулась, и её голос наконец окреп, когда она признала его правоту. А потом она взяла и очистила тысячу акум одним махом, да ещё и спасла того мальчишку, Ивана. Феликс (Кот Нуар, вернее) выдохнул тогда с облегчением, хотя сейчас, задним числом, он не знал, с чего вдруг.

Всё только начиналось. Он всё ещё оставался Котом Нуаром. А огласив своё обещание защищать город любой ценой, Ледибаг решила, что хорошей идеей будет втянуть в свою сделку и Феликса. Не то чтобы он её винил; Плагг правильно сказал: квами наверняка рассказала ей, что у неё должен быть «напарник». Само собой подразумевалось, что он будет сражаться с ней против Бражника бок о бок, какими бы гадкими ни были побочные эффекты, будь то неудачливость или кошачьи замашки. (Его, правда, злило немного, что у неё-то всё в шоколаде. Ну да, замашки насекомого, наверное, были странными, если вообще были, но зато благодаря своим способностям она была тем ещё везучим жучком.)

Он замер ненадолго у входа, затем чуть повернул голову, рассматривая Бриджит. Отметил, что она забыла взять из дома зонт, из-за чего до сих пор и не ушла. Она покосилась на него, нахмурилась и отодвинулась — то ли хотела находиться подальше, то ли хотела казаться меньше. Он закатил глаза. В самом деле?

Она была ведь уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать: дуться на него ребячество — откровенно глупо, разве нет? Боже. Будь у неё веский повод, он бы оставил её вариться в собственной обиде. В конце концов, после того, как он целый день бегал за мрачной девочкой-жучком, на хмурую одноклассницу у него почти не осталось терпения (да и сил тоже). Но причина её недовольства была настолько идиотской, что не могла не задевать.

Когда Хлоя «мне всё дозволено, потому что мой папа мэр» Буржуа прилепила жвачку на чьё-то сидение, а он молча попытался отскрести её (потому что в самом деле, сколько им тут всем? Пять?), в последнюю очередь он ожидал, что владелица места примет его за злоумышленника, осудит и накричит, не пожелав и выслушать.

Вот и вся благодарность за доброе дело. Везёт же. Он уже догадывался, что вся его супергеройская карьера пройдёт именно так. Нужно было поскорее найти способ умыть руки…

Феликс вздохнул. Пусть он не собирался заводить друзей, враги ему не нужны были и подавно. На врагов требовалось время и силы, а для себя Феликс давно решил, что пока он выступает в роли приносящего несчастья героя поневоле с кошачьими замашками, ни друзей, ни врагов у него не будет.

— Знаешь, — прохладно начал он, с хлопком раскрывая свой чёрный зонт и переступая порог, — некрасиво сразу плохо думать о других.

Будто сам так не делал каждый божий день, конечно.

Бриджит не ответила, хотя он даже не сомневался, что ей смерть как хотелось огрызнуться. Решила поиграть в молчанку, что ли? Она точно его ровесницей была?

Видя, что ответа не намечается, он продолжил:

— Жвачку с твоего места я сегодня утром _отскребал_. Хлоя опять вела себя как детсадовец, а я не очень люблю, когда на меня криво косятся за то, что я поступил, как взрослый человек. — Ответа так и не последовало, но Бриджит, кажется, всё же заинтересовалась и собиралась его выслушать. Она чуть прищурила голубые глаза (и где он только видел что-то подобное?..), и Феликс вздохнул. — Не стоило мне идти в общественную школу, — пробормотал он, но больше сам себе.

И тут она, наконец, отмерла.

— Ты из частной школы? — удивлённо спросила она.  
— Не знаю, почему тебе не всё равно, но до недавнего времени меня обучали на дому . — Хотелось добавить: «Я не очень умею ладить с людьми», но он не стал. Не нужно ей знать. Ему самому до этого не было дела.  
— Логично, — вполголоса заметила она и уставилась себе под ноги, будто погрузилась в размышления. Он передумал спрашивать, что имелось в виду, как только она умолкла. Какая ему разница.

Поэтому он только фыркнул.

— Возьми.

Когда он протянул зонт, загораживая её от дождя, Бриджит, выдернутая из раздумий, тут же подняла взгляд. Она покосилась на его руку, осмотрела Феликса целиком, с ног до головы, и он самую малость (но только малость) впечатлился: теперь она не сводила с него глаз. А ведь он почти не сомневался, что его дурное расположение духа и нарастающее раздражение от льющего на голову дождя делали его взгляд суровее некуда.

— Ты что делаешь? — неуверенно спросила она.

«А ты как думаешь?»

— У тебя нет зонта, а меня машина ждёт на той стороне улицы. Просто возьми.

Она помедлила, и Феликс мысленно обругал сам себя. Зачем он решил снова сделать ей одолжение? Сквозь одежду уже чувствовалась холодная вода.

— Но… ты же промокнешь.

«Я уже промок, тупица».

— Вот поэтому я и предлагаю тебе взять мой зонт, пока я не передумал, — язвительно ответил он, стараясь, чтобы его вид был достаточно красноречив.

Вид оказался недостаточно красноречивым, потому что она и дальше медлила. Она глядела на него — казалось, изучала. Но в конце концов приняла решение и не слишком уверенно протянула руку, чтобы взять зонт. Бриджит дрожала от холода и случайно задела его пальцы своими, отчего даже подпрыгнула чуточку. После этого она залилась краской и выхватила зонт поскорее.

Громыхнуло.

— Э-э… Слушай, мы могли бы пойти вместе? То есть, я живу сразу за углом, так что… — начала лепетать она после того, как пару мгновений пялилась на Феликса пустым взглядом, но её прервал с треском схлопнувшийся прямо над головой зонт, отчего она взвизгнула, как от неожиданности, так и, скорее всего, от боли.

Феликс, захваченный врасплох, тоже замешкался. Из-под закрытого зонтика донёсся неловкий смешок: Бриджит пыталась высвободиться.

Ну что же. Не одному ему, похоже, не везло. Разумеется, обычная неудачливость ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, что ему предстояло пережить теперь благодаря Плаггу. К слову о котором: Феликс поклясться мог, что слышал смех из своей сумки.

— Я обойдусь, пожалуй, — ответил он. В его голосе можно было расслышать намёк на улыбку, но он надеялся, что это осталось незамеченным.

Феликс со вздохом пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он услышал, как Бриджит сбивчиво пробормотала что-то вроде: «ладно, хорошо», «спасибо» и «до завтра», хотя ни одно у неё не получилось внятно. Странно.

— Ого, — сказал Плагг, выскальзывая из своего убежища. — Первый же день в школе, а ты уже нашёл себе подружку?  
— Ты кретин, — без заминки отозвался его подопечный. — Будто у меня время на это есть.

***

Вайзз приподнял крохотную бровь, паря около своего хозяина, который наслаждался представлением неподалёку.

— Хороший выбор, хозяин, но до настоящей гармонии им ещё далеко.

Старик только задумчиво пригладил бороду и улыбнулся.

— Уверен, они вдвоём отлично справятся. Вот увидишь.

***

Бриджит вздохнула, стиснув покрепче зонтик и глядя на удаляющийся светлый затылок Феликса. Высокого, светлоглазого, загадочного Феликса, который так настаивал, чтобы она взяла зонтик и не мокла, при этом испепеляя её взглядом.

— Он мне нравится, — заявила она, будто вызов бросила, будто шестерёнки в её голове уже начали вырабатывать план нападения. Она опустила взгляд на Тикки, которая улыбалась ей из сумочки, и квами весело рассмеялась в ответ.


End file.
